When Water Truly Met Marie
by beautifuleyesbehindthewindow
Summary: Ex-swimmer Marie has always loved the water, but put on a facade because her mother pushed her so hard to excel at it, but now she truly sees what a large part her favorite element plays in her life.
1. Chapter 1

This was so stupid. Why did my mom have to bring me here? I hate to swim. It's not like I have a fear of the water or anything, but I hate swimming. My mom, when she was in high school was a regional champion of swimming. She wanted her only daughter to become exactly what she had wanted as well and when I showed the slightest interest in swimming, signed me up and told me it was a birthday present when I was 7.

Now, my mom was sitting on the ledge of the pool with her feet in the water, waiting for her aquatic aerobics class to start. She saw me looking at her and smiled back. I looked away with a scowl on my face. "Marie, you should take all the examples your brothers give you and be swim again. We could resign you to those wonderful swimming lessons" Yeah, right mom, use my _wonderful, swimtastic, _and_ enthusiastic _brothers as an example. They didn't care if they swam or not, but they favored it because it gave them the six pack that the girls at their school liked. Ugh, this was going to be a long hour, I put my feet up on a chair that was across from me and pulled out one of the Harry Potter books. It was the Goblet of Fire. My luck is horrible and my horrible luck had me be up to the part with the whole underwater scene with the gillyweed and the mermaids and the dude who tried to transform himself into a shark...

I did like to swim and I was good at it. I knew I didn't want to admit it, but I did. My mom put so much pressure on me though and I couldn't take it. I am a laid back girl with the go with the flow kinda attiutude and I don't like pressure. I can handle it, but I try to avoid it if it's possible. Examples would include doing a book report early cause I really suck at doing them overnight. I felt so free, I felt so much better in the water than on land, but I guess that's just because I'm such a socially awkward person that I don't have many friends. But I'm pretty sure that if I had to choose my favorite element, it would be water. I am such a loser with a boring life...

Back at my house, in my normal world (though nothing is _ever_ normal), my brothers were banging around I their room and I was getting pretty annoyed every time I thought I heard something break. After I heard them roll out of their room, into the hall, and come closer to my room, were I was pretty sure they were going to break something, I got up and marched out of my room. As I opened my door, I couldn't see anything because there were no lights on. The light from my room filled the hallway and I could see my brother's faces. The idiots as I like to call them in my mind. Two of my brothers, Robert and Phil had been wrestling and had ended up just inches from my door. Bob ( as we call Robert) and Phil were my twin brothers, they were identical twins. Some people often commented that they were really hard to tell apart even when they were right next to each other. But the thing is that Phil's face was just a bit thinner and his eyes had just the tinniest bit of light blue mixed into his color of emerald green. Bob's eyes were just a deep shade of emerald green. And don't get me wrong, both of their eyes had beautiful colors, but I liked Phil's eyes better.

Since we're on this topic of my siblings, let me explain the rest of my brother. Like I mentioned before, I'm the only girl of all of my siblings. In total, I have four brothers, Bob, Phil, Fred, and Paul. Bob and Phil are the oldest (Bob is older than Phil by 19 minutes though) they're both 18 and are in their senior year of high school. They both have dirty blonde hair and are both very outgoing and loud, Fred is the sweetest of all my brothers. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that seem to melt every time he needs to express an emotion. It's not even funny, because when he does it to me, I always fall for whatever he wants me to do. He has the darkest eyes in the family, and his may be the lest exotic, but let me tell you, Fred is very handsome. He's a junior in sophomore in high school, and he's already been on like 5 dates with 5 different girls. Trust me, he's also very charismatic, so he gets along with everybody, and don't tell anybody this but he's my favorite brother because I an tell all of my secrets to and he wouldn't tell a soul. I fit in right about now, because I'm the third kid in the family, Marie. I have twilight black hair and dark blue eyes. I have a dimple under both of my eyes and a round, heart shaped face. My hair is a about four inches longer than my shoulder and has curls running throughout the hair. It's about medium length, but kinda on the shorter side. Enough about me though, let's move on. My little brother Paul is next. He's in fifth grade and when I see him, I swear, I always think of all my older brother combined. He has beautiful green eyes that have some of that golden hazel tinge to it. It's so pretty. He's very funny and has a lot of friends. I'm sure that when he gets to Paul's age, he's gonna be the guy that all the girls want. He has chocolate brown hair that accents the green-gold of his eyes perfectly.

Anyway, as I look down at my brothers, I harshly whisper to them, "get up! You guys knows that mom doesn't like it when you guys tear the house apart when you try to settle out you problems in you own "special way"!" When I said special way, I made those air quotation marks and made this face. They saw me and they started giggling like a bunch of the gossipy school girls who wants to a laugh, but can keep it in.


	2. Time for a swim

As I walked out of the house, the air of the new spring breezed up against my face and lifted my mood and bad feeling off of my shoulders. My mom was going to drive all of us to the community pool for my brother's swimming lessons. All of them took private swimming lessons. I could be stuck at the pool for a while, so I had brought my iPod, book I was reading, and my homework to work on while everybody was swimming. Bob went to his locker and Phil wanted to get a candy bar, but Fred and Paul went to go get towels for everybody before anybody else got to them and left wets ones behind.

I sat down one of the lounge chairs by the side of the pool. Nobody was in sight because it was still pretty early. I walked over to the edge of the pool and stared at the reflection the sun made off the water. I kneeled down and started at my face and the things I could see that surrounded me. How limited life could be. If all those endless possibilities would just open I could probably be able to see so much more and what the real meaning of life would be. I gently ran my fingers across the water and watched as the ripples grew larger and larger.

I was doing that for a while until I heard soft rhythmic footsteps approaching me. I didn't want to seem too interesting in whoever was coming so I watched the reflection of the pool. My heart slowed down and sped up a little as I saw who it is. It was this guy who I had a crush on since the second grade. Emmett Messings

This guy could be a model, he was really tall and had a cool aspect to his face. He barely talked to me but his hazel eyes said a lot (not necessarily to me.) He had dark chocolate colored hair and he was lean because he did practically every sport under the sun. And he was good at them too. At school during the fall sports season he did football. He did winter track in the first winter season. He rested during the second winter season and he did baseball during the spring season. And all year round he was an extremely good swimmer.

He glanced at me and gave a small smile, but that was probably only because last year we were partnered up at an English project (which I helped him understand poetry so much better) and this year we were science lab partners. My heart stopped for a while and I practically crawled back to my seat while he walked with his back turned to me in the opposite direction.

* * *

An hour later, my brother's lessons were only half done and they all were taking a 15 minute break. They got new towels and came to get a granola bar that my mom had packed them. Their instructors signaled them to start coming back to the pool and they all gave those "give us a minute and we'll be right there" looks. They gradually disappeared and I got back to reading since my homework was finished and my iPod had just died. I got through a few pages before somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and there was Emmett. Wow. He just got his break and man, did he look hot wet. But my younger brother Fred called him and he jogged over to him before he could say anything to me. I stared after him as he traveled to my brother, but as soon as he had stopped, I was lunged into the air by two pairs of COLD, WET hands. Bob and Phil had me by my wrists and ankles and they were running towards the pool. They stopped abruptly at the edge of it and started to swing me back and forth. I didn't care because I don't get dizzy easily. I realized what they were doing though, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The lifeguard and both of their instructors started to yell at them to put me down, but they released me when I got to the highest point of the swing. I landed with a loud splash in the pool.

I surface and I felt so embarrassed. I looked at the twins with a look that could have killed (I hope) but I couldn't hold it there. People had started to crowd around and I felt the hot wet tears well over mi eyes and down my cheeks. I walk to the edge of the pool and tried to climb out, but I was so embarrassed I could see right and my tears didn't help. Multiple hands where reaching towards me and I grabbed one at random.

The hand that pulled me up was Emmett's. I was pulled face to face with him and got a chance to look at his hazel eyes. Their expression was sincerely sorry. "I didn't know they were going to go that far." I started to cry even more knowing that he was on in this, but then he really didn't know what was going on so I just gave up.

Phil had to be a wise guy, thinking he could get away with murder and pushed me right into Emmett. He caught me in this hug, and I found it quite convenient that it was Emmett. He helped me up, I wiped away my tears and swiftly turned so that I could glare at Phil. He was laughing with Bob about something, but when he caught my eye he lost all the color in his face. In a family of all boys, you had to know how to defend yourself, and defend yourself good, otherwise you got kicked around worse than a ragdoll. I've been known to give my brothers quite a beating when they do something bad and tonight it was going to be Phil with the black eye that he was going to explain for...

* * *

"Who do you guys think you are? It wasn't funny, so stop laughing!"

"Come on Marie, we were just having fun" You would think I were dealing with 5 year olds the way they were talking to me. "We think you need a little guy excitement in your life,"

"Oh! So it's your responsibility to make sure that I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for a prince or something? You don't know anything! You guys are my brothers, not my fairy godmother or something! You want a part to play that you already fit? You guys are the jerks that ruin the damsel's life!" And with that I stormed out of the house seeing only red.


	3. Ouch! Hey, look! A skylight!

I felt really bad for yelling at my brothers and I couldn't sleep that night. All day after their lesson, I had avoided them and vice versa. I tossed and turned so much that my bed sheets were a tangled mess and I needed some air. On the property of my house, there is are tunnel cave things that used to be filled with those crystals and the stalagmites. I used to take all of my friends there when they would come over and I would show they the little ditches that would lead to the lake we had in our backyard. Let me explain it, on our property, we have a lake too. It's a nice sized lake and it's awesome in the summer because you can jump right in. It's so clean and cool even when it's like ninety degrees outside. Some of the tunnels in the crystal cave led to these cave puddles that if you can hold your breath and swim under the wall of rock. It's actually quite cool. It was about 6 in the morning on a late March day, practically April, and the sun had yet to come up.

I opened the doors that led to the caves and I stepped inside. It was cool and had the right amount of dampness in the air. I hadn't closed the doors yet and the light from the sun rising was right behind me and shone dimly on all of the crystals. It was breathtaking and exhilarating, making me feel like something big was going to happen, like a movie star jumping out of the huge cardboard birthday cake when you thought that the big, funny, fat dude was going to pop out instead.

I walked down into my favorite little cave with the most crystals and the pool that lead to the lake. I hadn't thought of changing into my bathing suit to go swimming in my pool, but it didn't really matter. I lowered my self into the pool and I felt complete. It was like the world was upside down before this and suddenly it was right side up.

I swam under the cave wall between the lake and the caves before I got tired. I pulled myself out of the pool and shivered. I knew before hand that I had to bring a blanket or something so I did. I grabbed the old, but thick blanket that I liked to bring with me in the caves from against the wall and cuddled into it. I stayed like that for a probably 20 minutes before I felt anger flush right back into me. How could my brothers do that to me? Fred and Paul both had pulled some nasty stuff including dumping an entire bottle of my limited edition favorite type of nail polish and using my favorite pair of jeans to wash Phil's car. What had I done to them that made me deserve this? They had no right, no right whatsoever to just flick me into the pool like that! Filled with hate, I grabbed some rubble from the ground and threw it up to the ceiling of the cave. I kept doing that until I finally thought of getting a solid rock and throwing that. I picked up my flash light and turned it on. I searched through a lot of the tunnels and caves and brought back arm loads of big rocks the size of my fist or bigger.

I was finally done with dragging the fifth load of rocks back and my arms burned, but that didn't stop me. I picked up a rock from the first piled I had hauled in and chucked it at the ceiling as hard as I could. It made a loud sound of rock against rock, but it wasn't satisfying. I picked up a slightly bigger rock from the same pile and chucked it at the wall a little bit harder. It was the perfect throw, and I wanted more. I kept chucking them harder and faster, and I was so preoccupied with hearing that angry noise of the rocks hitting the ceiling, that I didn't notice that my arms felt like they were on fire or that bits of rock kept falling from the ceiling, gradually becoming bigger and bigger chucks of rock. I was on the last pile of rock, when I heard the largest crack yet. I smiled in pure glee until I felt some thing whiz by my face only three inches from my nose.

Dazed, I looked at the huge chuck of rock by my feet. I stared directly up at the new skylight I had made for myself. You never see sun in the caves, but you could feel the first, weaker rays of sun coming through the huge hole I had made. I stared at the vibrant oranges and reds that came from the sky as the sun began it's slow rise. I suddenly felt peaceful. I stretched out the faithful old blanket and I laid on top of it, not caring about the bumps that I still felt through it. I remember seeing the sun barely in my new skylight and then I fell asleep.


End file.
